<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Possessive by shittyshittyfuckmytitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890371">Possessive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyshittyfuckmytitty/pseuds/shittyshittyfuckmytitty'>shittyshittyfuckmytitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Breast Fucking, Dom/sub, Don't read if you don't like any of this, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Human Vision (Marvel), Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Loving Marriage, Masochism, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Mouth Kink, Multi, Non-Sexual Submission, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Protective Vision (Marvel), Romantic Soulmates, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Service Submission, Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, True Love, Ultron wants to FUCK, Unrequited Hate, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vision can't always listen to the Jarvis inside of him, White Vision, i LOVe wanda but i want visions cock in my mouth so here, just a lot of sex, sir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:19:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyshittyfuckmytitty/pseuds/shittyshittyfuckmytitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After catching The Vision's eye, she's temporarily renting an apartment with him in New York.</p><p>The Vision is not either Ultron nor Jarvis, but somehow both. A perfect netural blend between the two.</p><p>Until it comes to her. </p><p>He's mean, possessive and desperate for her and against her better judgement, she's the same when it comes towards him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Wanda Maximoff, Tony Stark &amp; Vision, Vision (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Vision (Marvel)/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lust and love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She cowers, her arms cuffed behind her back, face marked from the squeeze of his two thumbs. He takes a few steps back, eyes the only glow of light in the dimness of his basement. She damns herself for finding him so gorgeous - even in his true form, he’s breathtaking - what he has for skin is a gorgeous red, licking with blue for his chest and mixing with silver for his neck and collarbone. His arms cross over his chest and he studies her, licking his lips. He crouches down to her level, gently taking her face in his hands.</p><p>“You are still gorgeous, darling,” he murmurs, stroking his own thumbprints with his fingers. “I just wish you that you would not make me have to grab you so hard.”</p><p>“‘M sorry, Vision,” she says, almost mewling as he slides his fingers down to her chin delicately. He grasps her chin in his hand and she stares up at him through her lashes, breathing in deeply, basking in the smell of vibranium. “I didn’t mean to be naughty.”</p><p>His lips curve upwards at her innocence, pressing down on her lower lip with his thumb, rolling it down gently. “I have never doubted that you did not mean to,” he tells her, “but I do expect for you to be a good girl.”</p><p>Removing one hand from her face, he opts to single handedly remove her from her cuffs, the metal snapping under his palm. He slides his thumb in her mouth - “suck,” he tells her - and she sucks it, eager to please. He pushes his thumb in and out slowly, basking in the feeling of her lips wrapped around him. After a few seconds, he removes it from her mouth. </p><p>“Are you going to disappoint me?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You shall be good and listen to everything I say?”</p><p>“Yes,” she whispers desperately as he stands in front of her, quickly shifting to her knees. She shuffles towards him, her throat practically begging to be fucked, her mouth practically drooling from the thought. “I promise.”</p><p> She can see the imprint of his cock through the loose sweatpants they had brought together. Not one for understanding fashion - despite knowing everything about it - they had gone shopping together, for casual, comfortable and classy clothes and she had picked out almost everything for him. </p><p>“Open your mouth,” Vision grunts as he slips his cock from over the band of his sweats, rolling them down slightly to allow him to do so, “and place your tongue above your bottom teeth. Rest it there - I’me going to throat fuck you.”</p><p>She does as he says, her eyes desperate and pleading. She feels the warmth from the tip of his cock press against her mouth and almost basks in the feeling as he slaps it against the wetness of her tongue. </p><p>“Keep your head still,” he tells her, “move it yourself and I will show the rest of the Avengers those pathetic photos you send me.”</p><p>Face flushing at the harshness of her words, she keeps her head still as he rests a palm at the back of her skull to support her. He may be vicious in his brief moments of authority but he isn’t an awful partner, overall still slightly caring for her comfort. He begins to shuffle his hips closer to her face and gasps as he feels his cock slide to the back of her throat. She gags at his length, feeling her eyes prick with tears. Saliva drenches his tip and he grunts as he begins to thrust in and out of her mouth.</p><p>She stays compliant, taking his cock, happy he’s being generous enough to let her taste him. He tastes of his smell and vibranium, tastes of pure energy and love and knowledge. His cock tastes good but his cum tastes better and she’s so desperate to feel the warmth of it full her mouth. </p><p>“Do not move,” he grunts, letting out a hiss, grip on the back of her head getting tighter, “or I’ll waste my cum and finish on the floor and make you lick it up instead of being able to keep your dignity.”</p><p>Another gag leaves her, his cock now drenched. He slides it out of her mouth and she almost cries out in disappointment. “Look at it,” he murmurs, “how beautiful and wet you have made it.” He slides his thumb under her lip, picking up a bit of spit and wiping it on his tip. His cock is throbbing, moving by itself and precum swarms his tip. He watches her brows furrow in despair and laughs. “If I were human, I would pity you for how pathetic you can be,” he says, dehumanising himself, though she and he both know he feels emotion as strong as those born with flesh and blood. “Take my cock again. Tongue on your teeth.”</p><p>Her jaw aches as she complies, letting him use her. She watches him through her lashes, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks as he fucks her throat like it was her pussy. He’s so rough with her and yet one of his hands is pressed against her cheek, stroking her reassuringly with his thumb. Her teeth don't press against his cock once, tongue staying securely in place. He’s fucking her throat harder now and she feels lightheaded, beginning to struggle to breathe from the pressure. Her throat makes sloppy, wet noises, her cheeks hollowing as she takes him. She feels the vein on the base of his cock with her tongue and she feels the shudders in his hips as he fucks her throat.</p><p>“Look up at me,” he orders, voice assertive and she does exactly what he says, angelling her head at a position that she can see him but not disturb the movement of his hips. She stares up at him through her lashes which are damp with her tears and he can’t help the sadistic smile that spreads on his face, “You are being such a good girl,” he mumbles, voice beginning to break, “so good at obeying. You were bred for this,” he tells her, and she feels his cock begin to wet with his own juices, precum leaking. She knows he’s about to cum, she knows what he’s going to what. “You were bred for taking my cock in your mouth. Lips and mouth a perfect fit,” he gasps and his hips shudder again, this time pushing her head towards him, causing her to gag. Warmth fills her mouth as she feels his tip press harshly against the back of her throat, hears him let out a distorted groan. </p><p>Vision gently moves his hips back, letting his grip on her loosen. As he pulls out, some of his cum slips from her mouth and he watches it roll down her chin. His cock still sits high and hard. Her mouth tastes of salt and vibranium and him and she’s so eager to hear what he says next, refusing to swallow his cum.</p><p>“I assume you know what I’m waiting for.”</p><p>She opens her mouth as wide as she can, showing him his cum. He strokes her hair, smiling down at her proudly. “Good girl.” She swallows and stands, throat sore and bruised from the aggressive thrusts of his hips. She smiles timidly, looking up at him. Vision watches her beam up at him and leans over, pressing his lips to hers.  “Now, please may you go to the bathroom? If you give me a few seconds, I shall help you clean up.”</p><p>She grins and does what he says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Showering in your love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drowning in silk sheets, she groans as light fills the room and pulls the blanket over her face. The blanket does little to block the sun from her eyes and she sighs, throwing it away from her and staring at the culprit whomst opened her windows.</p><p>“It’s too early for you to be doing that,” she complains, rubbing her eyes in annoyance. She stares at him and he stares back at her, watches as she flinches from the sun rays.</p><p>“It’s almost the afternoon, dear,” he tells her, “you need to shower before we go and see those who are training at Avengers headquarters.”</p><p>She pouts, her body bare, nipples hard after being exposed to the cold. Vision walks over towards her, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, tracing his red fingers up her ribcage and towards her left breast. She lays on her right side looking up at him, watching what he does carefully, watching as he trails his palm over her left breast delicately, as he rolls her nipple between his fingers.</p><p>“You’re cold,” he notes, pinching her nipple, “I shall start the shower for you.”</p><p>“Nuh-uh,” she murmurs, pulling his arm as he goes to leave. “I don’t want to shower alone, and you’ve left me without what I want.”</p><p>Vision stares at her. He smiles, leaning over to her left side, placing her breast in his mouth. He sucks and licks at her nipple, feeling satisfied with how she sighs in relief, her hands resting on his head. He bites her nipple, hard, just how she likes it, and she lets out a gasp, feeling the ache in her lower belly grow. She wants him to fuck her and she knows exactly how to get him to. When he pulls away from her body, she gazes up at him, face flushed and eyes full of love. Her smile is wide and wholesome and she grabs his hand with hers.</p><p>“Join me in the shower,” she says.</p><p>“I shall, but I must go and turn it on, darling.”</p><p>“Okay. Give me a kiss first,” she murmurs and basks in him as he leans over and presses his lips to hers. The kiss deepens momentarily before he pulls away, eyes twinkling, a smile on his lips.</p><p>She watches as he stalks towards the bathroom, and trails a hand up her own skin. The sun is bright and highlights her features, the curve in her waist, stretch marks beneath her tummy. She trails her hand between her breasts, watching herself in the mirror placed on the wall. She has no problems with anybody watching her touch herself - she can feel Vision’s presence in the bathroom and she knows he knows what she’s doing and she’s no doubt the thought of people watching her do it is driving him crazy. Though she also knows he’s logical and that as their apartment is so high up, the only things that could possibly be watching her are birds or maybe the young man that lives in the apartment directly across the street.</p><p>“It’s all done.”</p><p>Abruptly she looks away from the mirror, her features paralysed with fear until she shoots him a soft smile. “Don’t scare me like that, Vis,” she murmurs, standing, the silk sheets and blanket dropping from her body, standing naked in front of her partner. </p><p>“You look rather beautiful, dear,” he says, his eyes studying her body as if she was an ancient artifact, a greek sculpture in a museum. “I see you’ve opted for trimming instead of shaving.”</p><p>There’s a husk in his voice, hunger in his eyes. He’s rid of his clothes, probably threw them in the laundry basket that sits in the bathroom, and she can see the hardness of his cock. She smiles, biting her lip, raising her arms to show her body off to him. “I did,” she says proudly, dropping her arms and placing one of her hands on her thighs. “I thought you would like it.”</p><p>“Liking it is an understatement, darling,” he almost growls, turning his head to look at the shower, “now come and join me in the shower before the water bill becomes too much.”</p><p>She joins him in the showe, his own body wet but because of his vibranium, a fair amount of it turns into droplets. </p><p>“May I wash your hair?” he asks her, placing his hand on her shoulders. She’s facing away from him, trying to get some water out of her eyes.</p><p>She grins wildly. “Of course, Vis.”</p><p>He puts shampoo in his palm and slowly begins to rub it into her hair and scalp, her back pressing against his front. She feels his cock hard against her lower back and leans against him. She sighs in relief, finally feeling comforted as his finger delicately works at her scalp, massaging away any stress she has. He’s so loving and precise with her in stolen moments like these, but outside of their home, surrounded by people, he forges into a reincarnation of what he was supposed to be: the worst parts of him come out. He becomes jealous and possessive and needy.</p><p>The water rinses off the bubbles in her hair and he gently applies the conditioner to the ends of her hair. His hands rub up and down her back, traces her curves, and rises up towards her shoulders. </p><p>“You smell ravishing, dear,” he murmurs, head mere centimetres away from her ear, “I assume you took a hot bath last night.”</p><p>“Caught me,” she whispers, her heart racing in her chest. No matter how close he is to her, no matter how often he’s in her proximity, she still feels the same - with that ache in the lower section of her stomach and the weakness that forms in her knees.</p><p>“You bathed without me,” he gently rubs circles in her top back with his thumbs, “that’s disappointing.”</p><p>She relaxes in his grip, water running down the front of her body, making a valley between her breasts. “You were busy,” she murmurs quietly, her eyes falling shut momentarily, “I heard you on the phone to Stark.”</p><p>“Stark,” he acknowledges, “some consider Stark to be my father.”</p><p>“Mmm. The two of you were talking about some girl.”</p><p>Vision smiles stupidly from behind her, sliding his hands from his back to her front. He pulls her in closer, closing the small gap between them, his hands now on her breasts. He rolls her nipples between his fingers, basking in the warmth of the water and the wet of her skin. “You overheard,” he observes, his tone teasing. “Enlighten me, darling, about what I spoke of.”</p><p>“Of her powers or something.” She arches her back and reaches her finger up towards his head. Water runs off of him onto her and she bites her lip, placing a finger on the stone in his head. “That her powers came from the stone inside of you.”</p><p>“There’s no need to be envious, my love,” he says, pushing her against the shower tiles. “Though she is powerful, she isn’t anywhere near as daring as you.”</p><p>The tiles are cold against her front, the warmth of the water no longer hitting her skin. She gasps as he parts her legs with his hands, sinking to his knees. Vision dips his head between her thighs, his mouth making contact with her pussy. She gasps at the action, his tongue sliding between her folds and making circles with his tongue against her clit, and she tries to hold on to the wet of the tiles for grip. Her palms slip and she lets out a shriek but he steadies her with his hands. They grip into her thighs tightly, his mouth wrapping around her clit and sucking it.</p><p>“Vision,” she moans, her back arching into him. She rides against his tongue, shuddering at the feeling of his mouth pressing against her wet pussy. His right hand slides off of her thigh and he parts her folds with his fingers, his tongue doing laps on her clit, his ring and middle finger sliding in her pussy. </p><p>Her eyes roll back as his fingers desperately slide in and out of her, toes curling against the shower floor, his fingers continuously kneading her g-spot. His fingers curl as his tongue does laps as if he were an Olympic swimmer, basking in the warmth and wet of her pussy.</p><p>“You taste divine,” he tells her and his voice is hoarse and vibrates magically against her pussy. She lets out a squeal and feels the ache in her stomach grow. His tongue dances and twirls against her clitoris, delicately moving up and down her pussy in swirls, his fingers keeping a ‘come here’ rhythm inside of her. He knows that she’s desperate, and instead of letting her orgasm, he pulls it away from her. He slows down and she feels his smirk press against her pussy and she cries out desperately.</p><p>“Vision, please,” her voice has gotten lower but there’s a break in it and he feels her thighs shake either side of his ears and his grip on her left thigh tightens. “Vision, please, I’m gonna cum, make me cum, Vis,” her palms press against the tiiles as she bucks back into his mouth in a desperate attempt to make him listen. His</p><p>As she feels the ache grow and her legs shake, he quickens up to the speed she loves, tongue dancing on her clit, lips delicately wrapping around it. And he feels it, the warmth of her cum on his tongue, and as some of it dribbles from her pussy, his natural desire pulls him back, and he stops licking and sucking and fucking her pussy with his fingers. He lets the water run over him and hotels her thighs in place as she shakes, trying to steady herself from the fact her need to cum was ripped from her, again, and she almost wonders if he’ll ever let her cum again.</p><p>“Vision..” she murmurs, and her voice breaks, her eyes brimming with tears. Her face presses against the tiles of the shower, “please, I need it.”</p><p>“It isn’t necessary for you to finish every time, darling,” Vision murmurs. “Besides, we’ve somewhere to be.”</p><p>“When will you let me?” her voice is shaking and she’s breathless, desperate for him to slide in her and full her up with his cock. “When will you fuck me again?”</p><p>He stands, closing the gap between the two. He presses a gentle kiss to her head. “When I feel you’ve done enough to make up for the stunt you pulled, my love. Now come get changed. We’re going to be late otherwise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>